


The Land of Dreams

by brokenstereotype



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereotype/pseuds/brokenstereotype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall bumps his head and visits the Land of Dreams, where the name Louis is sacred, Harry is practically a flower crown prince, Zayn reads dreams like books, Liam can shoot an arrow like a pro, and Niall is maybe supposed to be the hero of this story.</p>
<p>(Louis as the King of Dreams, Harry as his beautiful lover, Zayn as Head Of The Dream Records, Liam as The Keeper of The Dream Warriors.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is the result of my one-shot 'No baby, this is not an illusion'. I had dreams about Niall with wings, and then I saw a picture of Louis sitting on a throne and I lost all sense of chill and wrote this.
> 
> (Also, I watched an entire season of Adventure Time in one night...)
> 
> And yes, Niall hooks up with everyone. 
> 
> I would also like to dedicate this to the douchebag that said I am too old to like One Direction and that I am deluded to think that Louis would be the King out of the five of them.
> 
> Louis is King. Period.
> 
> (Side note: Did you know that Malik is Arabic for King? Zayn is King, Louis is King, Harry is King, Liam is King, Niall is King... All of my babies are Kings.)
> 
> I do not own any of the following people mentioned. If I did, I would make sure that it was mandatory for them to be wearing crowns.
> 
>  
> 
> Ahem, enjoy ;)

There's an anticipated silence ringing out across the field, Niall can see his breath on every shaky exhale. It feels like everything is moving in slow motion, fans jumping and cheering, though Niall can't hear anything over the anxiety and blood rushing through him.

He's absolutely covered in dirt from his sweaty, mused up hair, down to his socks, which are his favorite pair, his lucky pair.

A loud whistle blows, seeming to echo for a lifetime and it breaks Niall out of himself, bringing him back to reality.

Two minutes left.

If they can score this last goal, they win the state championships.

They all huddle up around their coach, limbs heavy and bones pushing to the brink of exhaustion. They've played a a good game, having the score tied for nearly half of the game. 

The other team is intimidating, Niall watched with wide eyes as the large, bulky men strutted onto the field, the crowd going wild.

It felt like a vision almost, real but an alternate version. Niall could feel their feet hit the ground like aftershocks of an earthquake. It was almost like he was a tiny soldier, thinking he can stand a chance against his opponents and watching as the real leaders took center stage.

"You've played a good game so far, but it's not over yet!" Simon yells, it's what they need, encouragement that they can do this, they can defeat the giants.

"I want you to go out there and kick some asses!" Niall can feel the adrenaline scorching like a fire inside of his bones, can't contain himself as he bounces on his feet, gripping the shoulder of the boy next to him.

"Show them why we are here," Simon looks each of them in the eye, "And go win a damn championship!"

Niall cheers, throwing his hand in the pile and chanting with his team. The whistle blows, and the two teams take their positions. Niall looks around at his team mates, sees them ready for war and digs his heel deeper in the ground, can feel his heartbeat beating with the rhythym of his ragged breathing.

He's running before his mind even catches up, feet moving on their own accord and nearly slips in the mud caking the grass. 

They have the ball, the boy with dirt lining his cheeks like war paint struggling with two of the other team's soldiers on him and ready to capture the ball for their own victory.

Niall looks around and realizes that he has a clear shot at the goal, he can be the hero. He signals that he's open, stands his ground and catches the ball off of his knee, before taking off for the win.

The crowd is so loud, Niall can barely hear them, the sounds of a battle cry at the end of the war. The all or nothing.

He's almost there, knows that he has to fake out the goalie and aim left, take out the last person keeping him from the gold.

The crowd is defeaning, Niall's heartbeat thumping like rifle shots. 

Something collides with him from the side, like that last monster defending his title and land.

Everything goes black, the air is eerily silent, echoing like a last cry.

xxx

It replays in his head like a movie on fast forward, speeding up and flashing behind his eyes at what seems like warp speed until there's a sickening crunch and a piercing cry and then everything is black again.

His heart is racing and he's self aware of his breathing that sounds borderline hysterical. 

When he opens his eyes, Niall is stunned for a moment. He's lying down, staring up at the open sky.

Niall can't tell what time of the day it is, or where he is, but the sky...

It's breathtaking. 

The sky is like a painting, like during a sunset and you can't help but take a picture, capture the beauty.

There's a mixture of pink and orange, clouds like cotton candy fitting in the gaps, a light tint of purple where the shade hits just right.

Niall cranes his neck up, looks around to see that there is no sun, only never ending pinks and oranges and bright white clouds.

He sits up, rubbing at his eyes with his palms until he sees little dots lining his vision.

Niall stills, his bones locking up and his heart has developed a staggering pattern.

Underneath of him is white, and at first it looks like snow, but Niall can see how it envelopes around his legs, evaporating into thin air.

He brings his hand down, and the smoke like substance wraps around his finger, before wisping off into nothingness.

It feels weightless, but then again, Niall feels as if he weighs less than a feather.

He lifts himself onto his feet carefully, and his stomach nearly bottoms out once he's fully standing.

He's on a thin strip of the smoke, open vast of nothingness to either side of him.

Niall has a fleeting thought of what happens if he were to fall off of the side, the bottomless pit of what looks to be the evening sky. It's a darker shade than when he looks up, turning a more dark purple and blue, even looks to have a few stars further down, but they could be just specks.

Niall lifts one foot from the ground, watching as the white substance lifts away from him, wisping away like a haze.

When he takes a step, his foot jerks and his back locks like when you miss a step and you seem to swallow your heart, waiting for the enevitable.

There's nothing under his foot, no floor, no dirt, just nothing. 

Swallowing, Niall places his foot tentatively back down, watching as his foot seems to be enveloped by the smoke.

He's barefoot, and he doesn't know where his shoes are, but when he looks down himself, he can see that he's wearing some sort of fabric. It looks like a toga type dressing, one strap hooking over his shoulder and across his chest, falling down before his knees.

It's a creamy white color, though Niall couldn't imagine any flashy colors in this majestic place, for fear of clashing with the beauty.

He takes a few small steps, watches as the smoke cascades around his calves like a gown, seeming to float through the walk way.

It seems like a lifetime before he steps onto a larger platform, nothing but white for what looks like miles, but it somehow seems sturdier, thicker than the strip he was on. 

He walks across the cloud like field, nothing around him to point him in any direction, just open sky and the silent air.

It seems to cone out of nowhere, appearing behind the fluffy clouds. There's a town, from the looks of it, Niall can see a tower in the distance, at least an hour walk.

Once he gets closer, enough time has passed that he nearly cries at the sight of a sign, too exposed to the white swirls of clouds. Niall's come to the conclusion that's what it was after he tried to kick the smoke like substance away, only for it to disappear and show hints of the darker sky below.

He passes by the last remnants of open space, and is pleased to step onto a paved pathway, burgundy patterns running across the tiles. There's shops lining the way, a sort of market area that has people in clothes similar to Niall's walking around with baskets of fruit and bread.

Niall walks down the strip, declining politely to an older woman who offers him some pears. 

The shops range from produce and fried foods, to handmade jewelry and fine spices as he walks further down.

There's a place up ahead, where the pavement turns into a circle, various paths branching off around like the sun.

Niall stays to the side, out of everybody's way and looks on in amazement as a horse and carriage passes him. 

He's never seen one before, not up close. The two horses are a beautiful white coat, spots of brown that remind Niall of a cow, and their manes are brushed to perfection, jewels lining their sadles.

The carriage stops in the middle of the circle, every patron watching with excited eyes as a short man hops down from his position behind the horses and opens the back door, posture straight and one hand posed behind his back.

Niall hides behind a fruit stand, peering over to catch a glimpse of a beautiful man stepping out of the carriage with a certain air of confidence that seems natural.

The man has long dark hair, framing his cheekbones and jawline that Niall's sure could cut his finger, flawless tan skin accentuated by the black fabric gown hugging his chest and flowing out around his feet.

The gown straps across his shoulder like Niall's, showing off splattered ink down his arm and across his collarbone. When the man brings a hand up to flick a loose strand of hair out of his eye, Niall can see an intocate tattoo on his hand, a tribal tattoo of the works, from what Niall can see.

Niall looks over the the other people crowded around this market, a safe distance away from the carriage and sees that everybody has kneeled down on the ground, heads bowed and an air of superiority surrounding them like a dome.

Niall watches as a wedge boot comes out of the carriage, attached to a pair of long thing legs dressed in a pair of tight black trousers.

Another man glides out of the carriage, and just like the other, he is ridiculously beautiful. He's wearing a silk shirt, patterned with red stitching and the top three buttons undone, to reveal a very toned chest and two swallows inked underneath his collarbone.

His brunet hair is nearly the same length as the other mans, parted to the right and there are two cabins hanging from his neck, a cross and a paper airplane.

There's a ring on most of his fingers, Niall notices as the man makes a gesture with his hand and the small man shuts the carriage door and comes to stand off to the side of the two men.

He clears his throat, locking his hands behind his back and puffing his chest out.

"Lord Harry Styles and Sir Zayn Malik," The man announces, bowing before the two men. The pedestrians on the street remain on a knee for what seems like minutes and then as if on cue, they right their positions, send another bow to the two men's way and then the market place is bustling with activity again.

Niall watches the two men, sees them make friendly chatter to a few of the random pedestrians and a small girl covered in dirt and torn clothes hands the darker haired one a small piece of bread.

The man smiles down at her, and waves off the offering, digging into his satchel and placing a few gold coins in the young girls hand.

She clasps her small hands together in front of her face and bows, backing away from the two men with a grateful smile.

Niall stands, thinking of a way to get something to eat, since he has no money on him and his stomach feels like lead.

He brushes off the loose dirt tracking his clothes, wipes off his knees and when he looks up, the man with swallows inked onto his skin is staring straight at him.

He looks like a prince, Niall notes with a swooping feeling in his stomach. His face is set in a focused look, and Niall gets an image of the man riding off on a magnificent stallion, like in those Disney movies. 

Niall stills, and then figures that the man is probably looking somewhere behind him, so Niall crosses the street and keeps his head bowed as he walks down the sidewalk.

Doing a quick scan around him, Niall plucks an apple from a fruit stand and tucks it into his gown, ducking into a small pub a few shops down.

There's not too many people in there, only a handful sitting at the bar as they drink their beer.

Niall's asks for a water and takes one of the stools at the end of the bar, where three empty seats are next to him.

The bartender comes back with a glass a water, sliding it over to him with a polite smile. Niall nods to her in thanks, catching his reflection in the glass.

He doesn't look any different, except when Niall reaches a hand up, there's a crown made out of flowers and twine placed on top of his head and his hair is styled in an impressive quiff that Niall has never had the skills nor patience to achieve.

He takes a sip out of the cold glass, reveling in the relief to his parched throat and retrieves the apple from where it was balled in his gown.

He sits there, eating his apple and drinking the water when the door chimes and the sound of a heel breaks through the low chatter in the bar, silencing it completely.

Niall doesn't turn around, back facing the door. He's learned that if you make a big deal out of something, it only causes you trouble.

Somebody approaches next to him and Niall glances over mid bite to see the same man with luxurious brown hair that he saw in the market place.

The darker haired man is next to him, puffing on what looks to be a long stick, held loosely between two of his fingers. It reminds Niall of his very prestigious grandmother who only smoked the finest herbs.

"Are you hungry?" The man's voice startles Niall, a deep raspy tone that nearly makes him drool. The man is leaning on the bar counter, looking down at Niall with an easy smile.

Niall sends a pointed look to his half eaten apple, taking a large bite as if for emphasis. The mans smile turns amused and he signals to the bartender to bring them some food.

Niall glances around the bar, feels his heart pick up speed when he notices the two large men dressed like warriors guarding the door.

When Niall looks back over, the man is looking at him with that same easy smile, and warm eyes. 

The man behind him stays hidden, hunched over the counter and a cigar taking place of his recent companion.

Niall narrows his eyes when the man meets his, only to dart them away in a blink of an eye. He keeps doing it, even as the bartender brings over atleast six dishes of fruit, fresh baked italian bread and an assortment of cheeses and crackers.

Niall feels his stomach practically drooling over the meal, and he wastes no time in tearing a chunk from the loaf of bread and stuffing it in his mouth. 

The man watches him, like Niall is some rare species and he is calculating his every move. The man behind him has taken to snacking from a bowl of peanuts, though it's more like a jeweled grail.

After Niall has tasted everything atleast once, his stomach no longer feels as if it would feed on itself, but there's a lull in his bones, exhaustion from this day that seems to go on forever.

"There will be more of that once we get back, come along." The man says, signaling to the bartender to clear the plates. Niall grabs a grape before she takes the plates away and stacks them in a bucket.

"Where are we going? Where are we?" Niall asks. The man pushes off of the counter and struts over to the two guards, and then Niall is left facing the dark haired man who blushes immediately while Niall gives him a good once over.

"Everything will be explained once we get to the Palace," The man says, ordering something to one of the guards under his breath. Niall frowns, but slides off the stool nonetheless.

"Palace?" Niall asks. He's just about to turn back to the other man, who has abandoned the bowl of peanuts to brush the crumbs off of the counter with a handkerchief, when long fingers wrap around his wrist and Niall snaps his eyes over to see the two guards standing just behind the man who is gripping Niall's wrist loosely.

"Precaution," The man explains, and Niall frowns, until the man attaches handcuffs to Niall's wrists. "Can't have anybody getting suspicious."

Niall widens his eyes as the man winks, and he's about to protest, demand to know why they have handcuffed him with no explanation. But then the dark haired man sends him a reassuring smile, and for some reason, it relaxes Niall enough so he can be escorted out of the pub by the two guards and slide into the carriage, both of the men on either side of him.

The two guards are seated across from them, and they unlatch the handcuffs as soon as the small man up front steers them away from the market place.

Niall rubs at his wrists as he looks out of the small tinted window of the carriage, as they get further away from the town, and soon enough they are traveling down a lone pathway, fields of clouds on either side of them.

It's like what Niall imagines is the entrance to heaven, a large golden gate opens up to then upon arrival, the smoke like substance drifting away like a grand entrance.

The man next to him, with a butterfly tattoo on his sternum, Niall can now see from where he is hunched against the side, is looking at Niall with an expectant gaze.

Niall looks back to the window, and his breath catches in his throat, something the young man next to him responds to with a quirk of his lips.

The Palace is huge, crème colored walls to match the rest of the city, standing tall against the clouds that brighten on contrast.

As they move down the pathway, there is a large fountain in the middle of a brick parkway, where the small man stops the carriage outside of the marble stairs that lead to the main entrance.

Niall follows the two men into the building, taking in the high ceilings and open windows, illuminating the hallway as they walk down to a set of large oak doors.

There's four guards lining the doors, and they part off into two pairs, opening the doors with a bow as Niall follows the two men past them.

The floors is a polished marble, Niall can see his reflection when he looks down, with a high ceiling and intricate drawings lining the walls.

A man in dressed in a tight suit like outfit approaches them, bowing before the other two men and then leads the way to the end of the large room, where a young man sits upon a throne, Niall can only think to describe it.

"Your majesty," The man says, bowing before the man with a jeweled crown resting comfortably on his head.

"Lord Harry Styles, Sir Zayn Malik and guest," The man says, before taking a seat on a plush looking chair, at the bottom of the steps below the throne.

"Stanley, how many times do I have to tell you to call them by their names?" Niall picks his head up when the young man speaks up. He looks too small on the huge throne, dressed to the nine in impeccable silks.

"I mean, we've known each other for how many years? You were even at our first year play of 'The Little Teacup' for goodness sakes." The young man says in exasperation, though there is a fond look on his face directed at the man at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry, love. Is this the florists you were telling me about?" The young man asks, stopping short once his eyes land on Niall.

In a swift motion, the man rises from his throne and glides down the steps as if they aren't even there, gown pooling around after him like a stream.

The gown itself looks at least three sizes too big on him, cuffs nearly swallowing his hands and collar hanging low to show off scripted ink on sun kissed skin.

The young man stops just in front of Niall, bringing his petite hands up around Niall's face, but not touching, more like observing.

There's a fascinated twinkle in his eyes, mouth parted in wonder.

"Never would I have thought that this day would ever come," He says. Niall stands stock still, doesn't know how to respond to any of this.

The man must see the hesitance in Niall's eyes, the next thing he says is, "My, you have no idea who you are, do you?" In a breathless sort of wonder.

Niall can practically feel the uncertainty showing through his eyes, never being one who was able to hide anything with his wide curious eyes.

The young man smiles, just the ghost of one and tentatively places a hand on Niall's shoulder.

"You are The Choose One," He says. Niall almost wants to laugh at how fucking ridiculous that sounds. But, he looks so earnest and pleased, yet there's a hint of nervousness all swirled together in the deep blue of his eyes, that Niall can feel the nervous laughter bubble in his throat.

"Look, I don't know what this is, but I think you have the wrong guy." Niall says. "I don't even know where I am."

The young man nods, like he's expected this and the cold shape of his rings burn into Niall's bare shoulder.

"You're in The Land Of Dreams, of course." He says, as if that erases all of Niall's confusion. Which it doesn't. If anything, it just adds more confusion.

"As for the rest," He says, turning around in his over sized gown, gliding up the steps like an emperor and taking a seat upon his throne. "Zayn here can answer any and all questions you have."

Niall's about to ask exactly which one is Zayn, when he catches the dark haired man ducking his head sheepishly and glaring at Louis all the same.

Niall follows Zayn out of the room, with Zayn doing a half assed bow before Louis, and through a small hallway.

They end up outside of a door, a giant cloud spray painted white, and when Zayn opens the door, Niall is captivated in awe.

It looks like a photograph room, where you string pictures up all over the walls. Except, instead of pictures, the walls are lined with what seems to be short clips of random events, each clothes pinned to one of the dozens of lines hanging from wall to wall.

Niall walks up to the closest one, bringing a hand up and pinching the end of the frame between two fingers. The picture blurs, the images inside seeming a bit shaken until Niall let's go and the scene carries on.

There's names attached to each one, written in what looks like calligraphy, a date scribbled in the corner.

Niall walks down the line, smiling at some of the funnier images. They seem so vivid, like chapters of a book, right in front of his eyes.

When Niall gets to the back of the room, he stops short and keeps his eyes on the scene playing before him, watching it loop around several times until it is burned into his memory.

Justin Drew Bieber, 12/4/2010

"What are these?" Niall hears himself ask. There's some shuffling, like sandals gliding across concrete and then Zayn is standing next to him, voice holding a tone of pure amazement.

"They're dreams," He says, a little breathless. Niall looks over at him, from out of the corner of his eye and is mesmerized how the flashing lights and color reflect off of Zayn's wide eyes and illuminate his face.

"Where are we?" Niall asks. It seems like an important question, because Niall's almost positive this is the dream of the century.

Zayn meets Niall's eyes, and then turns around, gesturig around the large, dimly lit room.

"The dream room," Zayn says. 

Niall runs his eyes over the thousands of moving pictures scattered from floor to ceiling, leading up to where a set of stairs travels to a second floor, decorated with even more dreams.

Niall brings his hands up to scrub at his face, feeling overwhelmed and so, so confused.

"I don't understand why I am here, or what any of this means." He admits. Zayn stares at him, eyes trained on Niall's mouth, from where he is chewing on his bottom lip.

Niall tugs at the ends of his quiff, a habit he's picked up over the years and tries to settle the buzzing in his bones.

When Zayn speaks, it's with a tone of sympathy and undercurrents of knowing.

"You are here because you are The Chosen One," Zayn says. "Why you are here now, I'm afraid only King Louis will know the answer to that."

Niall nearly groans, because there they go with the whole The Chosen One rubbish. What does that even mean?

"Who even decided that I was that special?" Niall asks. He can feel the day's events catching up to him, a deep ache settling in his bones.

Zayn brings out that stick again, smoke appearing as soon as his lips wrap around the end, and when he exhales, the smoke curls around a memory of a little girl getting her first puppy, wrapping around like a hug before drifting to the higher ceiling.

"The God's above decide that," Zayn says. "I don't know the full extent of the process, but you have to understand Niall, it's basically fate."

Niall frowns, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. His feet are aching from walking all day, for unknown hours and he really just wants a nice place to sleep.

"How do you know my name?" Niall asks. "I don't remember telling you my name."

Zayn looks guilty, dark red tinting his cheeks, even under the dim lighting. He motions for Niall to follow him, and they move to the middle of the room, where a large square display of dreams are arranged into a somewhat collage.

It looks sort of like a control station, red lights blinking on certain frames, and dozens of folders lining the edges.

"We've been watching you for the past year," Zayn admits, pressing a finger to one of the folders and dragging it to the center of the screen.

When he releases the image, it opens up to various clips and Niall stares at the bright screen as flashes of himself in different predicaments play before his eyes.

"We didn't know when you would arrive, all the God's sent us was a name." Zayn says, turning to look at Niall. "Your name."

Niall leans forward until his face is practically an inch from the screen. It's fascinating, watching snippets of his dreams on repeat, some he vaguely remembers and others he can't believe passed through his mind at one point.

He's just about to reach out and trace the lines of his old swing set, when a large bright red exclamation point flashes in the middle of the screen and the room is shaded in a dark red tint.

He backs away from the screen, afraid that he has somehow messed with something. Zayn swipes at the screen, pulling up a clip that has a dark gray blur surrounding the frame, closing in on the scene as if swallowing it whole.

There's a girl in a dark room, soundlessly screaming, terrified eyes and sweat mused hair.

Zayn pinches it between his fingers and drags the clip to where a trash bin icon is located in the bottom right hand corner.

The screen goes back to showing pieces of Niall's life, his mind, as if nothing has happened.

"Nightmares," Zayn says. "Like a bad chapter in a book."

Niall swallows, the image a fresh replay behind his eyes. He stares intensely at the clips playing across the screen, desperate to rid of that awful image.

"What's this?" Niall asks, pointing to where there is a small red heart at the bottom corner of his information page.

Zayn makes a choked sound in the back of his throat, clicking at the screen frantically until nearly all of the clips have been removed.

"That's nothing," He says defensively. Niall ignores it though, instead reaching out to touch his finger to the heart.

The small red heart shatters into two broken parts, turning a light grey as it falls to the bottom of the screen and disappears like the clouds.

Profile Unfavorited

Niall blinks, presses his finger back to where this is a hollow outline of a heart at the bottom of the page.

It fills to that same red heart, and Niall frowns, turning to look at Zayn.

Profile Favorited

Zayn coughs into his closed fist, his face an uncomfortable twist of his lips.

"That's uh, that's so we could keep track of what you were doing." Zayn stammers.

"But, there's a folder that says The Chosen One right there." Niall says, pointing to said folder. 

Zayn rubs at his bottom lip, staring at the screen a bit dumbfounded.

"So many questions being asked and I haven't even showed you the best part yet." Zayn tuts, walking away from the screen and over to the stairs in the corner of the room.

Niall follows Zayn up to the second floor, running his fingertips lightly along the wall as memories and fantasies play before him.

Zayn leads them up another set of steps, this time a spiral pattern and much more narrow, to where a door is waiting at the top.

When Zayn opens the door, the room instantly brightens, and Zayn ushers Niall outside, shutting the door tight behind himself.

They seem to be on a rooftop, the sky turning a violet shade with swirls of magenta and blues. Niall walks to the railing, leaning his weight forward and his breath catches.

They're on the top of the palace, the whole city laid out beneath them with wooden torches lighting the market place and Niall can see a town of houses spread out around the land.

It's gorgeous, Niall feels as if he is on top of the world, so he holds his arms out wide and closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath of the sweet smelling air.

When Niall drops his hands back to the railing and opens his eyes, Zayn is leaning on his crossed arms against the railing, looking out at the city below.

"What we do here Niall, is simple." Zayn says. "We keep dreams in line and eliminate the bad ones."

Zayn's voice seems to be surround sound in the open air, as if he is speaking against wind that is not present.

"Why do people still have nightmares, then?" Niall asks. He's slid down closer to Zayn without noticing, and he can feel the slight twitch in Zayn's arms against the rail.

"Some people deserve nightmares," He says hauntingly. Niall looks over at him, traces his eyes across where the hint of blue illuminates his face, sharpening his cheekbones and his skin reminds Niall of warm coffee.

Zayn fumbles with his fingers, shifting on his feet nervously. He doesn't look over at Niall, instead staring down at his hands intently.

"Niall," Zayn swallows. "I have watched your dreams for years. I've seen your greatest wishes, your fears, childhood and your wildest pleasures."

Niall flushes, can't even imagine what images his mind has conjured up that Zayn has seen.

"I've watched these pieces of you for years, envisioned what it would be like to meet you," Zayn gushes. 

"And now, you're here and you're more than your dreams lead on, and I really just need to kiss you right now."

Niall doesn't even get a chance to reply before Zayn's mouth is on his and Zayn's hands are framing his face, an urgency to the press of their lips, bursting with passion.

Niall knows that he should protest against kissing a stranger he's just met, but there's this feeling in his chest as Zayn moves his lips against Niall's, a sense of contentment, a place in a world Niall doesn't belong.

Niall reaches a hand out to hold onto one of Zayn's hips, overcome with emotions as he can feel how much Zayn wants him through their connected lips.

When they pull back, Niall keeps his eyes closed and settles back on his feet, doesn't remember leaning up on his tip toes. 

Niall opens his eyes and sees that Zayn is staring at him with an awed expression, eyes twinkling in the evening sky.

"Sir Zayn Malik," A voice comes from the side. Niall snaps his eyes away from Zayn's face, literally an inch away from his, to see the man from earlier, the young King's assistant.

"The King has requested the presence of your guest," The man says. Zayn nods his head, hands still cradling Niall's face.

The man turns and exits back through the door, leaving the two of them staring at each other breathlessly.

"We should go," Zayn says. "Don't want to keep the King waiting."

Niall blinks leisurely at him, loosening his hand from where it was fisted in the fabric at Zayn's hip.

Zayn darts his eyes down to Niall's lips, follows the motion of Niall's tongue sweeping across his bottom lip and presses their mouths together again, pulling back just as fast as it happened.

Zayn releases his hold on Niall, and instead grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers together and tugging Niall towards the door.

When they make it down the steps and in the hallway, Zayn pauses to push Nialk against the wall and snog him again, leaving Niall breathless as they enter the large room, Zayn's hand firmly wrapped around Niall's.

"Somebody bring me Major Payne," The young King orders, exhaustion and apprehension worry his eyes.

"General Payne, Your Highness." Stanley corrects. King Louis narrows his eyes at him, protruding vein bulging from the side of his neck.

"I know what he is!" He snaps, and the terrified assistant scurries off to do as he's told.

The young man, Harry, Niall realizes must be his name, is seated next to the King in a small throne, lined in a matte white and a plush red cushion.

He looks nervous, but it could just be from the anxiousness rolling off of the King in waves.

Niall clutches Zayn's hand harder as the room stays in a thick silence, interrupted a handful of minutes later to the sound of footsteps echoing around the open room.

A toned man, with a hard stare and an intimidating walk marches into the room, stopping just at the bottom of the stairs before the King.

"Your Majesty," He praises, taking a noble bow and holding it until the King clears his throat in a dismissive manner.

"General Payne, thank you for coming on such short notice." The King says, looking past him to where Zayn and Niall are standing a few feet back.

He stares at Niall for a while, face stony as he absently fingers at one of his many rings. Louis blinks his eyes as if to clear them, looking back over at the man with a serious look.

"The time has come." He says. Harry bites at his lip, his eyes finding where Niall and Zayn's hands are locked together. 

"Your Majesty, I assure you, my men have been breaking their backs making sure the Kingdom is secure." The man says, sounding a bit alarmed.

Louis nods his head, looking down at his hand and inspecting his line of fine jewelry littering his hand.

"I don't doubt that they have, General." The King says. "But only one person has the power to keep out the greater forces we have come to deal with."

The man bows his head, and Zayn squeezes Niall's hand so tight, Niall can't even feel it anymore.

"And he's right behind you," Louis says. The man lifts his head, turning around slowly and locking eyes with Niall.

He stares at Niall in astonishment, eyes darting down to their twined hands and he swallows.

The man walks towards him as if in a daze, and when he is a few paces in front of Niall, he drops to one knee and bows his head.

"It would be my honor to serve you, Chosen One." He says. Niall stares down at the top of his head, doesn't know what to do, until he meets Louis' eyes and sees him watching him expectantly.

"Okay." He squeaks, can feel the blush spread across his face. The man rises to his feet and, with a fleeting look to their tangle of fingers, he bows before the King and exits the room in a rushed pace.

Zayn glances over at Niall, tugging his bottom lip between teeth. He pecks Niall on his cheek, sending him an apologetic smile before leaving the room in the same path the man had taken.

Niall stands there, too stunned by everything that just happened, eyes wide as he stares absently at the polished floor.

"Harry, love. Make sure our guest has the finest room made up for him, please." Louis says, never taking his eyes away from Niall.

Harry glances between the two, nodding his head and placing a kiss to the King's temple before disappearing out of the room.

Louis' in front of him in less than a minute, chin held high with an air of superiority.

"Come along, Niall." Louis says. "We must be back before dark."

Niall follows along without complaint, watching as the marble floor turns to stone, and then to clouds.

They're in a carriage before Niall even realizes they've made it outside, and two guards sit at the front with the driver, leaving the two of them alone in the cart.

Niall stares out the window, watching as the sky turns a deep blue, few stars speckled around and clear of clouds.

They must be driving around the outside of the Palace, Niall notes, as they pass the entrance for the second time in a nice handful of minutes with no talking.

Louis is looking at him, when Niall turns back to face him. He looks determined, which makes Niall's leg twitch in anticipation.

It's like a stare off between them, who can hold the others eyes the longest without breaking. Louis breaks the silence without looking away from Niall.

"Have you ever had a really good dream, Niall?" He asks. Niall's a bit taken aback by that, but he nods curtly, can pick out a few memorable dreams he's had.

He wonders if Zayn remembers them also.

"I want you to imagine that dream. The way you felt as if it was the greatest moment of your life and you never wanted it to end." Louis says. Niall closes his eyes and it's like a vision behind his eyes, as clear as day.

It was the dream he had when he was six, after just having seen the new Power Ranger movie. When he woke the next morning, he couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he remembered how he felt as being his favorite Power Ranger, saving the world from destruction.

"Now, imagine that dream, but add in all of your greatest fears, the most terrifying thoughts you can imagine, and not being able to wake up from the hell that is your dream."

Niall shudders, snaps his eyes open to rid the image of flesh eating spiders, and looks at Louis with wide eyes.

"That is what's going to happen, Niall." Louis says. "Unless you can stop it."

Niall feels like his breath has been cut in half, suffocating in the small carriage, the clonking of the horses steps echoing in his mind like a heartbeat.

"Wha-, stop what? What do I do?" He asks frantically. He clutches at the door, needing something to ground him.

"The Ruler of The Night Time, Nightmare for short." Louis says. "Soon enough, he is going to invade our people's dreams and corrupt them using their own fears and darkest secrets."

Niall runs his hand down the fabric of his clothes, playing with the hem as he let's Louis' words sink in.

"Can you imagine how it would be to be trapped in a never ending cycle of the most horrific scenes and objects, a trap that you can't get out of, ever."

Niall looks up at Louis with fear brimming his eyes, thinks back to that terrified girl in the dream, screaming so loud, no sound was heard.

"What do I do?" He asks with a tone of sudden determination he doesn't know where it cane from.

"I cannot tell you that, Niall." Louis says regretfully. "Only you have the answer to that."

Niall blanches, tries to think of anything that could help him, but comes up blank.

"I-i don't know, I don't know how to stop him." He admits. Louis pats his knee, and then the door opens, one of the guards posed straight as Louis climbs out of the carriage.

Niall stumbles after him, following until they are right outside of the double oak doors.

"When the time comes, you will know what to do, Chosen One." He says with a tone of certainty. Niall doesn't know why he's so confident in him, when Niall doesn't even really know what's happening.

One of the guards escorts him to his room, a large suite with a master bedroom, that Niall heads straight to.

He can feel the fatigue in his bones, the hevay pull of his eyelids as he sinks down on the bed and sighs at the plush comforter beneath him.

-

When he wakes, Niall feels considerably refreshed, enveloped in the fluffy blankets laying heavily on top of him.

He stretches, until all of his bones have let out a satisfying pop and nuzzles his head back in the feathered pillows.

"Breakfast is being served soon, should probably wash up before you come down. King Louis doesn't like filth."

Niall snaps his eyes to the door, where Harry is leaning against the door frame, arms crossed against his chest and legs crossed at the ankles.

He watches Niall for a moment, both of them just staring, until Harry pushes off of the door frame and walks off down the hall with crossed arms and an echoed heel in the distance.

Niall washes off in the adjoined wash room, placing the flower crown back in place on his head and making sure his gown isn't wrinkled.

There's a guard waiting for him outside of his bedroom door, and he escorts Niall down a long hallway, passed what looks to be a library, until they get to an open room where the guard poses by the entrance, gesturing for Niall to go on.

Niall bows his head in an appreciated gesture, walking into the room, where a long wooden table is placed in the middle, the four men he met yesterday seated around with mountains of food between them.

They sit and eat their feast, Niall next to the General and across from Zayn, who keeps sending him cheeky smiles making him hide a giggle behind his palm.

"Niall, you are to go into town with Harry today to purchase some clothes." Louis informs him. Niall takes a drink of his orange juice, dabbing a napkin to his mouth.

"The clothes I have are fine, thank you." Niall says. He doesn't mean to be rude, but Louis doesn't need to send him off to go clothes shopping.

Someone coughs at the table and Louis looks amused as he wipes his mouth with a napkin and leans his chin on his folded hands.

He smiles at Niall, from where he is seated at the head of the table, crown polished and luxurious.

"That was not an offer," Louis says with a bite. "You may be The Chosen One, but you are in my Kingdom and therefore you follow my rules, understand?"

He says it in such a calming tone, like coaxing a baby cow out of hiding, that Niall can do nothing but nod around a mouthful of toast.

"Excellent," Louis says. "You may go once you are finished with breakfast."

-

The market place is brimming with happy patrons shopping and exploring the venues when they arrive at the center. 

The driver opens the door to the carriage and Harry gestures for Niall to go first, following after him a few moments later.

"Lord Harry Styles," The man announces, and Niall watches as each pedestrian bows respectively, carrying on with their day after a considerable amount of time.

They go into a shop that even smells expensive, Niall's eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets when he peeks at one of the price tags for a more detailed flower crown than the one he has on his head.

"I can't afford any of this," Niall hastily whispers to Harry, who plucks various items off of racks and then hands them off to Niall ushering him into a fitting room.

"You don't think that we would actually make you pay for anything, do you?" Harry asks, sounding offended.

"Why wouldn't I?" Niall asks, sloping the strap of his plain toga over his shoulder and letting it pool around his feet.

"Maybe because you're going to save our Kingdom from everybody's worse nightmares," Harry reasons. "Literally."

Niall feels his stomach swoop at that, adjusting the gown on himself and then he pulls the curtain back, pouting exaggeratedly at Harry.

"What if I can't?" He mumbles. Harry smiles softly at him, taking a few steps forward until he is standing right in front of Niall. Harry clasps long fingers around one of Niall's wrist, and the other moves up to thumb at the strap hanging a bit loosely off of Niall's shoulder.

"We'll be proud of you no matter what happens," Harry says, voice so low, Niall is certain he's the only one that can hear it.

Harry tears his gaze away from Niall's collarbone, and when he meets Niall's eyes, Niall can feel a cold shiver spark through his veins.

Harry's eyes have dialated, ring of green barely visible under the darkened back room of the store.

Niall can feel his breathing become ragged, Harry's toned chest is just inches away, all Niall has to do is bend his head down a little to lick a broad stripe from one tattooed swallow to the other.

There's this electricity going through Niall's bones, can feel Harry radiating it as well. It's nearly on max overload, Niall's surprised the lights haven't blown out yet.

Harry sucks in a sharp breath and drops Niall's wrist as if he'd been burned.

"That looks good on you," Harry says in a deep rasp. The gown is a deep teal, cutting off right at Niall's knees and the fabric feels like a daydream against Niall's skin.

Niall looks up at him, imagines his eyes to be as lust blown as Harry's are.

They end up getting each gown Harry had picked out for Niall, along with a simple black pair of sandals and a new flower crown to match Niall's new attire.

The ride back is nice, Harry asks Niall about his life, and Harry tells Niall about the many, many different kinds of fabrics.

When they get back to the Palace, Harry walks Niall to his room, rocking on the balls of his feet while Niall stands awkwardly with the dozens of bags on his arms.

"Thanks, you know-, for uh, shopping with me-" Niall starts, and Harry abrubptly cuts him off with a kiss to Niall's flushed cheek.

Niall stares at Harry with surprised eyes, mouth parted on a gasp. Harry, for the most part, looks like a young school boy, who has just made the first move on his crush.

The thought makes Niall's face heat up in a blush. 

"I'll see you at dinner, yeah?" Harry says, biting hard on his bottom lip, to keep that blinding grin hidden, Niall presumes.

Niall nods, uttering a jumble of affirmative responses as Harry literally skips down the hallway and down the steps.

-

When Niall wakes the next morning, it's to somebody gently poking his foot, making his kick at the offending object and letting out a shriek of surprise when the pokes get more incessant.

Niall rolls over and glares, until the General's apologetic face comes onto view.

"Sorry, I called your name a handful of times, so Louis told me to poke your foot." He says, face scrunching up in guilt.

Niall waves him off, scrubbing his hands through his hair and flopping back down on the bed.

They're supposed to go down to the base, where Liam (Niall learned his name yesterday) would introduce Niall to his men and give him a tour of the weapons and shelter plans.

Niall dresses in one of the new gowns, a beautiful dark purple that flows down to his calves and straps on the pair of black sandals, adjusting the flower crown to perfection.

His hair never changes, Niall is extremely grateful for that. Every morning when he wakes, his hair is a disaster that no person should have to witness, but after a quick wash and blow drow, his hair seems to quiff itself to perfection by itself.

Niall's not complaining.

They have to travel a bit further to get to the base, since it's at the bottom of the hill that the palace is located on.

The base is made up of the control room, the weapon vault and various bunkers surrounding the two main rooms, serving as the soldier's bunks.

Liam introduces him to the men, showing off a bit as he lined them up and performing his leadership role, glancing over every few minutes to make sure Niall was watching.

When Liam had mentioned weapons, Niall imagined guns larger than his body or even knives more that matter.

The shed was made out of thick steel walls, concrete flooring and rows upon rows of bows and arrows.

Liam, apparently is ace at shooting a bow, hitting his mark dead on while he showed Niall that training grounds.

Niall couldn't help himself as he fumbled with the contraption, blinking innocently over at Liam, until he practically covered Niall's body with his amazingly buff arms, to guide Niall through the steps.

The control station was located at the center of the base, iron bars barred across small openings that serve as windows, but the inside looked like something out of a Men In Black movie.

There were high tech control screens lined along white walls, video surveillance of what looks like every inch of the Kingdom displayed on flat screens, and a spacious office located in the middle just up some stairs, walls of windows boxing it in.

Liam leads him up the steps, and when Niall let's the door close behind himself, Liam brings a hand up to the wall, which is actually a two way mirror, Niall watches as his and Liam's reflection disappears into a large overlook of the entire Kingdom.

At first, it just looks like a blown up picture of the town, but Niall can see small dots moving across the screen, can just makes out a horse toting a carriage along down a pathed road.

Liam's staring at him, like they all seem to do, arms crossed at his chest and apparently has no qualms about trying to be non chalant.

Niall looks over at him, briefly, darting his eyes back to the screen but not actually taking any of it in.

"You know, I've always wanted to be a firefighter." Liam says, voice rough and gravelly. Niall swallows, can feel his face getting hotter and he prays that the mirrors don't start fogging up.

If Liam is implying what Niall is almost certain he is, Niall is going to die. 

"Have you been tracking my dreams as well?" He asks, trying for casual, but failing by a mile.

Niall's always thought of dreams as personal, reserved. So, when he has a particularly sexy dream about sweaty firemen and heroic rescuing, well Niall's never thought that somebody, somebodies, would witness it in the form of giant flat screens and probably popcorn.

When Liam doesn't respond, Niall looks over at him to make sure everything is kosher, only to have Liam's large hands grip either side of his face and bring him forward to meet in a heated, fiery kiss.

Niall doesn't even hesitate to respond, gripping onto Liam's shoulders, trying to pull himself back up from how his back is bent while Liam pins him against the counter, moving his hands down to Niall's hips.

Liam licks into his mouth, seeming to swallow all of the air in Niall's lungs, until Niall moves his face to the side of Liam's, gasping for air, even as Liam presses hot open mouth kisses against his neck.

Niall leans his head to the side, giving Liam more room to abuse his neck with his fucking ridiculous teeth and skilled tongue.

Niall nearly mewls at how worked up he is, clawing at Liam's chest, begging him to do something, anything.

Liam moans against his neck, coming out more like a growl, and then he gets a firm grip on the back of Niall's thighs and hoists him up so he is sitting on the counter, legs spread so Liam can fit between them.

"Saw you, with Zayn." Liam pants, nipping at Niall's collar bone, as he grips Niall's thighs so hard, there are sure to be bruises.

Niall thinks back to how Zayn's mouth felt like heaven against his and let's out a strangled moan when Liam bites at his ear lobe.

"Yeah? You like that, knowing I was watching you kiss him?" Liam asks, hot breath against Niall's ear. Niall can't open his eyes, doesn't want to stop imagining Zayn there with them, teasing Niall relentlessly until he's a whimpering mess.

"You don't even know how much I want you, wanted you for years." Liam moves a hand to cup Niall aggressively through the thin fabric of his gown. Niall doesn't even know if he's moaning or whining anymore.

"We all do," Liam says. "Zayn, Harry, Louis-, all of us."

Liam thumbs at the strap on Niall's shoulder, sliding it down with sensual fingers, until Niall's bare chest is exposed and the gown is pooled around his hips.

Niall swallows, Liam is staring at his chest with a wild glimmer in his eyes, staring at Niall's flushed chest like it's mouth watering.

He reaches out, running his thumb over one of Niall's hard nipples softly, and when Niall moans, Liam rids himself of his clothes in record timing, manhandling Niall until he too, is flushed naked and painfully hard.

Niall leans back on his palms, feeling exposed and inviting for Liam, lolling his head to the side with heaving breaths.

Liam stalks towards him like he's prey, irises nearly swallowed by the blacks of his pupils.

"I've seen all of your fantasies, watched what got your heart racing the fastest." Liam says, dragging a hand up Niall's leg.

Liam leans in slowly, and Niall's eyes flutter as he leans in for the kiss, but then Liam smirks and pulls away, walking over to where the overlook of the Kingdom is displayed on the screen.

Liam taps at the corner of the screen, and the scenery disappears. Niall's cock twitches when he looks into the mirror, sees his own reflection, skin flushed and dick red and leaking.

Liam smiles devishly at him in the reflection, sauntering back over to him and pulkig Nialk into a rough kiss that Niall meets with just as much enthusiasm.

Liam wraps a hand around Niall the same way he kisses him; like he's been waiting ages for this moment, never wanted anything more than having Niall spread out for him, whimpering into his mouth as Liam takes his time with him.

We all do

Liam's words rush to the front of Niall's mind, making him heave out a moan, thinks back to how Harry was nearly drowning in arousal back at that shop, how Louis looked on the verge of hysteria once he laid eyes on Niall, and Zayn-

Zayn, who blushed anytime Niall looked at him because he's seen every one of Niall's dreams, he favorited him for god's sake, and how Niall felt like a piece clicked as soon as Zayn kissed him.

And now, Liam, who has lined their now throbbing members against each other and jerks them both off, growling comments in Niall's ear that are absolutely filthy and resolve him to a puddle of moans and whimpers.

When Niall comes, it's with an attempted shout at Liam's name, though it somehow comes out a mix of all four boy's names smashed together accompanied by a drawn out moan.

Liam rests his forehead against Niall's shoulder, both of them breathing heavily with flushed cheeks and come dripping down Niall's chest.

Liam kisses the corner of his mouth, and Niall nearly chokes when Liam shoves two fingers in his mouth, swirling them around his gums and the back of his tongue.

Niall moans at the taste of his and Liam's come mixed together, sucking on Liam's fingers well after the bitter taste has faded away.

"When I saw how much of a cumslut you were, that's what really turned me on first." Liam says and Niall feels his cock try to give an attempt at a twitch, though he feels too exhausted to even manage a moan.

Liam presses his lips to Niall's, though it shows no signs of further action, just a nice slow kiss that leaves Niall dizzy, and he wraps his arms loosely around Liam's shoulders.

He squeaks out a surprised sound when Liam lifts him from the counter, Niall's legs instantly locking around his waist. Liam keeps his lips locked with Niall's, tangling their tongues together, as he places Niall down onto a swivel chair.

Niall smiles against Liam's lips as he keeps Liam's mouth firmly attached to his by the hold he has around his neck.

Liam makes a sound in his throat that Niall immediately swallows, pouting when Liam physically unlocks Niall's arms around his neck.

"Sorry love, I have to get back to work." He says apologetically. Niall scrunches his face up in a pout, and Liam kisses his cheek before taking a seat at another swivel chair, rolling it over to the giant screen on the mirror wall.

Niall watches Liam patrol the Kingdom for a good bit, until he gets bored and realizes that the come on his stomach has dried and he coughs intentionally, spreading his legs wide open, hooking one over each arm rest as he mixes his spit with the come and slowly strokes his hardening member, moaning Liam's name obscenely until said boy utters a frantic fuck it and Niall straddles him on the chair, grinding against him at a rough pace until their both well spent and nearly passed out again each other.

-

It's been weeks and nothing has happened, well besides Niall's daily routine which involves Niall trying on beautiful gowns that cost more than his life for nothing more than to see Harry's eyes darken, watching countless dreams like movies with Zayn, keeping watch of the kingdom with Liam until they give it enough time of absently staring at the eventless screen and latch onto each other as they bring each to a blissful orgasm, and then going back to the Palace to have evening tea with Louis.

They're in the dream room, him and Zayn, watching a particularly less-than-interesting dream of Beyoncé surfing the English Channel in a chicken suit.

Zayn's been casting glances his way, biting his lip in a sinful manner that has Niall twitching under his the fabrics of his gown; a stunning gold color, lined with emeralds around the collar that Harry nearly ripped off of his body as soon as he laid eyes on it.

Niall knows why Zayn is acting shy, why he keeps shifting his eyes over to the main screen at the center of the room where all of Niall's dreams are gathered.

Niall knows that Zayn saw his dream last night, a thought that both turns him on and makes him blush all in one.

The dream was absolute filth, leaving Niall covered in his own come when he woke up, fisting the bed sheets and chest heaving.

It's just, there's this electricity that ignites in Niall anytime he's near Zayn, like a fire that burns until he can get his hands on him, smash their mouths together and he can moan into Zayn's mouth until the currents settle and he can breathe again.

Niall stands up from where he's been slouched back in his chair, looking down at Zayn with what he hopes to be a neutral face, as he places his legs on either side of Zayn's thighs and straddles him on his chair.

Zayn automatically places his hands at Niall's hips, something they've done countless times, and he meets Niall's lips with a parted mouth.

They kiss for a while, tongues twining together and Zayn's hands running soothingly up and down Niall's sides.

Niall can feel how hard Zayn is through the thin fabric of their gowns, and he rocks down into him, marveling in the way Zayn's head falls back against the head rest with a gasp, eyes fluttering closed.

"Had a dream about you last night," Niall pants, Zayn's hips snapping up to meet his downward thrusts. Zayn looks back at him, tightening his grip on Niall's waist.

Niall makes sure to keep his eyes on Zayn's, rocking into him with choked off moans.

"Woke up with jizz on my chest and I was still rock hard," He says. Zayn groans, swirling his hips up until Niall is practically riding him, which is new.

They've never done anything past sloppy hand jobs and heated snogging, but Niall knows. He wants it, wants everything Zayn will give him, wants Zayn to take that last remaining piece of him that Niall has reserved for him, only for Zayn.

"Tell me about it," Zayn rasps, running his hands up Niall's legs, until he can get a good grip on his arse and thrust up hard.

Niall grips the back of the chair, bringing his mouth down to the sharp line of Zayn's jaw and pants.

"You were fucking me," Niall says, slowing down his rocking to a minimal thrust. "Had my legs thrown over your shoulder as you pounded into me."

Zayn clenches his teeth, pushing Niall until he stands up from Zayn's lap, and then Zayn counters it by pulling Niall back in by a tug on his gown.

Niall removes the gown completely, tossing it onto one of the counters and when he turns back around Zayn is already out of his kit and is slowly stroking his hard dick in one hand, the other gripping onto the arm rest of the chair.

Niall straddles Zayn again, bringing their mouths together in a burning kiss.

"Keep talking, tell me how much you loved me fucking your cute little arse." Zayn says in a rough growl. Niall has no idea where this side of Zayn came from, only ever hears it when they're both naked and needy.

Zayn strokes his cock slowly, thumbing at the head as he keeps his eyes on Niall, who swallows deeply at the sight of Zayn touching himself.

"Loved it so much, Z. Came three times when I woke up." Niall admits. Zayn gathers the precome at the head, smearing it between two fingers, and brings them to Niall's mouth, who sucks them down hungrily, locking eyes with the boy under him.

Between the two of them, Zayn and Liam knew how much Niall loved the taste of cum, preferably theirs, making sure to share handful ofamounts between rough kisses, passing it off between their joined mouths.

Niall nibbles at Zayn's fingers, whining when Zayn retracts them from his mouth, and then moaning when he feels the wet object teasing the rim of his pulsing hole.

Niall slumps against Zayn's chest, sticking his ass up on instinct, and Zayn bites at his shoulder.

"How many times did I make you come in your dream?" Zayn asks, though Niall has an inkling that Zayn already knows the answer.

Zayn's fingers circle his rim, teasing, until he slips one past the brim and down to the first knuckle.

"Seven," Niall gasps. The dream seemed to go on forever, Zayn's relentless pounding never pausing, and Niall hasn't been able to stop thinking about it, even as Liam sucked him dry in the control station.

Zayn adds in a second finger suddenly, catching Niall mid moan, and his head falls back with a breathless gasp.

"Yeah, that's right." Zayn says, scissoring his fingers and effectively opening Niall up. "All for me,"

Niall nods his head frantically, hands slipping off of Zayn's shoulders, nearly face planting against Zayn's chest, until he rights himself with a death grip on the back of the chair, rocking back onto Zayn's fingers.

"Come on baby, say my name, let me know how much you need it." Zayn grits, fucking Niall with his fingers and slipping a third one in, and Niall bucks his hips up, cock rubbing against Zayn's abs.

Niall moans, Zayn's name slipping out of his mouth like a plea. Zayn pulls his fingers out abruptly, and Niall feels terribly empty, hole clenching around nothing.

Niall raises his bum, until Zayn uses a mixture of his and Niall's precome to slick up his dick and line it up with Niall's pulsing entrance.

Niall pulls his hand away from the back of the chair to cup Zayn's chin in a tight hold, forcing him to lock eyes with him.

"Fuck me," Niall growls, and Zayn snaps his hips up, fucking deep into Niall in one thrust that has both of them moaning loudly.

Zayn guides Niall's hips as he fucks up into him, Niall matching each one as he drives down onto Zayn's cock.

Zayn sucks at Niall's neck, teeth nipping the flesh as Niall rides him, swiveling his hips to get him as deep as possible.

Niall brings a hand down to wrap around his aching cock, fucking into his tight fist and bouncing in Zayn's lap.

"Look so good, riding my dick like this, moaning like a porn star." Zayn praises, dropping his head to take one of Niall's nipples into his mouth.

When Niall comes, it's to Zayn slipping in a finger along side where his dick is pounding into Niall, a shout of Zayn's name and he nearly blacks out from the force of his orgasm ripping through him.

Zayn comes deep inside of him, biting at Niall's shoulder with a moan that vibrates through Niall's bones and they stay there for a while, catching their breaths and sharing a lazy kiss.

That night, Niall curls into Zayn's lap on one of the chairs, as they watch a series of dreams and drift off into sleep, wishing they could stay like that forever.

-

"Fuck, yes. Just like that, shit." Niall pants, hands gripping onto Zayn's thighs as he rides him into the mattress.

Zayn's having trouble keeping up with Niall's pace, having already came twice since Niall woke him up with a blow job, so he runs soothing hands along Niall's legs as he fucks himself on Zayn's dick.

Niall let's his head fall back, mouth parted as he let's put short gasps. He can feel the burn in his kegs, the cramp in his ankle form how far he's leaning back.

Zayn strokes his cock, pulling him off fast, matching the rhythym of Niall's hips while watching the sinful sight of a very flushed and fucked out Niall.

They've been fucking like rabbits ever since that first time weeks ago, mainly in the dream room after they watch a particularly filthy dream, usually Niall's.

Zayn's taken to sleeping in Niall's room at night, waking up to a head of blonde hair bobbing between his legs until he comes down Niall's throat and returns the favor.

Zayn can tell that Niall is close from how he's doubled his efforts, alternating between fucking into Zayn's fist and fucking down onto his dick.

Niall picks his head up, looks down at Zayn with a blissed out smile and his mouth falls opens on a moan-

"Niall, Louis requests your presence-," Harry stops mid sentence once he walks through the door and sees the sight before him, eyes wide and heat spreading through his body.

Niall yelps, crashing into Zayn's chest as he hastily pulls the covers over them until they are bathed in darkness, Niall's dick now laying soft between them, come spilled onto Zayn's abs.

It's quiet, the only sounds being ragged breathing, though Niall can't tell if it's from two or three people.

Zayn keeps his eyes on Niall, thrusting up experimentally, and when Niall bites back a moan, Zayn does it again, and again.

Niall doesn't know if Harry is still in the room, but Zayn is snapping his hips up, dicking into him all the while watching Niall's mouth gaping like a fish.

Niall peeks his head out from under the covers and sees that Harry is no longer in the room, and Niall's about to relay the news to Zayn, when hands are gripping his waist and flipping him over until he is looking up at he ceiling and Zayn wastes no time fucking Niall with renewed energy.

Zayn comes deep inside of him, letting out an animalistic moan and pulls out of Niall, flopping down on the bed beside him, closing his eyes and settles deep in the pillows.

"Think the King wanted to see you," Zayn decides on saying and Niall rolls his bottom lip between his fingers, wondering how the fuck this is his life.

Niall gets cleaned up, washing away the come dripping from his sore arse, and just because he's a nice person, cleans his come off of Zayn's stomach, dropping a kiss to his sleeping form's forehead before leaving the room and heading down to the King's room.

-

When Niall enters the King's room, Louis is perched atop his throne, eyes absently staring into nothing as he rubs at his bottom lip.

And Harry, fuck, Harry looks positively wrecked. His eyes have dialted until there's nothing but black, chest heaving as he grips onto his own thighs.

Louis cocks a perfectly plucked eyebrow, challenging smirk on his face.

Niall rolls his eyes, makes sure Louis can tell that it wasn't an accident. Louis likes to test Niall, using his title of King to remind Niall that Louis, is indeed God compared to him.

"If ya wanted me on my knees," Niall says, putting his hands up in mock defense. "All ya had to do was ask."

He goes to kneel, bowing before The Almighty King, Zayn would get a laugh out of that one.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Louis says, startling Niall in his journey to a respective bow, nearly collapsing on the floor when he stutters in his steps.

"As you know Niall, I am a very powerful man in this Kingdom, considering it's mine." Louis says with a wicked gleam in his eye and a tight smirk.

He snaps his eyes over to Niall, obviously snapping out of his no doubt vivid image of power.

"But I am also a very generous lover." Louis never breaks eye contact with Niall, staring down at him until Niall suddenly feels like a lowly patron, mountains of steps below the King's gaze instead of a dozen.

"I live to please my love, shower him in riches and give him anything that appeals to him." Louis declares, smiling over at Harry, who looks torn between love struck and two seconds away from jumping Louis' bones and taking him right there in the throne.

Wow, Niall's just found a new kink, if the twitch in his cock is anything to go by.

Louis looks back over at Niall, sliding back into business mode.

"Evidently, what appeals to Harry," Louis quirks an eyebrow. "Is you."

Niall darts his eyes over to Harry, swallows roughly when he sees Harry roaming Niall's body with an almost possessive look in his eyes.

"So, what exactly are you offering?" Niall asks, can't seem to tear his eyes away from Harry's exposed chest, imagining how the lines of his abs would feel along Niall's tongue.

"I want to give you to Harry," Louis says, and Niall doesn't take too much offense to his wording, feeling the arousal build up in his lower regions.

He feels lightheaded with want and wishes Louis would spit it out already.

Or maybe he swallows, fuck, Niall is so horny.

"With me," Louis tacks on. Niall finally snaps his eyes away from his own wet dream, looking at Louis with excitement and nervousness.

Niall tries to respond, to let Louis know that yes, he would very much like to do that and now to be frank, but his mind has seemed to short circuited and he can only manage a stangled moan.

Louis holds a hand up, "This is not an order, Niall. You can say no if you must, but the offer will always be on the table."

Niall is shaking his head before Louis even finishes, taking the three small steps to the bottom of the stairs, looking up at Louis with question in his eyes.

"Please," Niall says. It's like each of the four boys have this power over him, reducing him to a puddle of admiration until one of them fucks it out of him.

Louis is watching Harry, the way he's gripping onto his thighs like he needs to physically restrain himself from attacking somebody, to the way he's watching Niall's every move with stiff limbs.

"Go on, love." Louis coaxes, and that's apparently all the confirmation Harry needs, as he stalks towards Niall at the bottom of the steps, pulling him into a mouth bruising kiss by a fistful of his gown fabric.

Niall whimpers in his mouth, trying to get his hands on every piece of Harry at once, rocking into his leg with quick ruts of his hips.

Harry palms his arse, spreading his cheeks wide, their chests pressed tight together that Niall can feel fireworks of heart beats pounding through his bones.

"Harry, bring him up here." Louis says. Harry does as told, leading Niall up the steps with a hand firmly laced with his, standing before Louis to await further instructions.

"Now Niall," Louis says. "Harry here has been wanting to try something and I think you are the perfect candidate for the job."

Niall looks over at Harry when he squeezes Niall's hand hard enough for him to hear a pop, to see the young man gazing at Louis with lust and desire.

"Tell him what you want, Harry." Louis says, giving Harry a look that means so much more than Niall is willing to think about.

Harry speaks in a wrecked voice, never looking away from Louis.

"I want to rim you," Harry says. Niall feels his heart beat pick up, knees wobbly from standing in Jelly legs for duration of this whole situation.

Louis gives Harry a challenging look. "You want to rim me?" He taunts. "Tell Niall what you want, dear."

Harry turns to Niall then, a look of determination on his face. Nialk's rock hard and he's gripping Harry's hand so hard, he's sure it's broken.

"I want to rim you," Harry echoes. He takes a step forward, until he towers over Niall. "I want to eat you out and fuck you with my tongue while you suck Louis off, until you come untouched and are begging for me to make you cone again."

When Niall moans, it echoes thought the open room, and Harry manhandles Niall until he is bent over Louis, gripping into the arms of the throne with a startled look.

Louis smiles, "He's in charge now." He says and Niall wipes the stupid smirk off of his face with a press of his lips.

Harry watches them for a while, and then he yanks Niall back by his hair and barks at them to get each other undressed.

Once the three of them are rightfully naked, Harry bends Niall back to his previous position, running a hand along the bumps of Niall's spine.

"Suck him off," Harry says. Niall kisses Louis hotly on the mouth before moving down to suck the head of Louis' dick into his mouth, causing his bum to rise high in the air, on perfect display for Harry.

Niall sucks Louis' dick with hollowed cheeks and hooded eyes gazing up at Louis through his eyelashes.

He nearly chokes on the dick hitting the back of his throat repeatedly when he feels Harry's large hands spreading his arse cheeks wide open and a warm appendage flattens against his hole.

Harry starts with small kitten licks to the rim, suckig the skin of Niall's bum between his teeth and then soothing it with a wet kiss.

Niall feels so overwhelmed, from having a dick down his throat and a tongue teasing him, he can't help but rock back into Harry's mouth and swallowing Louis down until his eyes water.

Harry rolls a hand down on the middle of Niall's back, palm to fingertips, and slides it up until he can grip the back of Nialk's neck.

Harry forces Niall's head down further into Louis' dick at the same time he starts fucking Niall's ass with his tongue.

There's moans mixing between them, Louis bucking his hips up into the warm heat of Niall's mouth and Harry trying to tongue his way through Niall until he can suck Louis' dick himself, or so it feels like it.

Louis' the first to come, eyes crossing as he tries to keep his locked onto Niall's, filling his mouth up and fuckig his throat raw.

When Niall comes, it's because Louis has an absolutely vulgar choice of vocabulary and Harry is exceptionally good with his tongue.

Harry jerks himself off, coming hard all over Niall's back and leans forward to press his lips against Louis at a tender pace.

Harry is like a sated kitten afterwards, drapig himself along Louis' lap after he changes into silk pajamas, head tucked snugly in the crook of Louis' neck.

Niall walks back to his room with exhausted limbs and a settled need, floppig face first on the bed and falling asleep instantly.

-

Niall's been here for over six months, and he cannot thank the God's above enough for choosing him to play this part in their play.

Zayn's to his right, sleeping peacefully and snoring softly and Niall often wibders what Zayn dreams about. Wonders if he sometimes visits Zayn's thoughts at night, goingnin crazy adventures and loving in between.

Niall traces the sharp line of Zayn's jaw with gentle fingers, leaning down to kiss the corner of his eye.

Deciding that Zayn's skin is too flawless not to kiss, Niall hovers over top of his sleeping form and leans down to trail kisses along Zayn's beautiful face.

Once Niall gets to Zayn's lips, he's surprised when the boy under him surges upward, opening his mouth up to Niall immediately and hooking a leg over Niall's calf to roll them over, so he is looking down at Niall instead.

Niall looks up at him in amazement, can't understand how one person can be so perfect to him, every piece of him as beautiful as the rest.

"I love you," Niall says, no hint of regret in his voice and no fear in his chest. He is so in love with this boy, and Zayn deserves to know. Zayn deserves all of the love in the world, and Niall just can't contain it anymore.

Zayn stares at him, a look in his eyes that would look like guilt, except he's smiling, leaning down in a loving way to kiss Niall deeply.

"I love you too, so fucking much." Zayn admits. "Think I have for years now."

Niall blushes, feels incredibly shy all of a sudden, though it could just be that he's so ridiculously arse over tea kettle for this boy.

They stay in bed for most of the afternoon, sharing lazy kisses and love confessions, until Stanley whisks Zayn away with orders from the King, leaving Niall to stare at the white walls of his room.

He aimlessly roams the hallways of the Palace, running his fingertips along the concrete walls as he hums some melody under his breath.

It's not until he's standing outside of the King's room, that he hears murmurs of conversation, both voices painfully familiar.

He's just about to walk back to his room, maybe take a nap until Zayn comes back, when he hears Louis' loud voice through the doors.

"This is going to end badly," Louis says. There's a prolonged silence, Niall thinks that maybe they left the room, but then another voice is speaking, this one smooth and defeated.

"I know," Zayn says. Niall furrows his eyesbrows, trying to think of what they could be talking about.

Niall scurries away from the door, figures that if it was that important, Zayn or Louis would tell him, and goes back to his room, deciding to take a hot bath instead.

-

It happens when they're watching some random dream about crime fighting robots and dragons, tub of popcorn shared between them.

It starts off with one, a young boy screaming in terror as a horrific monster crawls out from under his bed, looming over him with razor sharp teeth.

Niall watches with wide eyes as Zayn frantically drags the clip to the trash bin, only to have it pop back up a second later.

Another night terror appears, this time a middle aged woman dangling from a cliff, large pit of possessed snakes taunting her below.

Zayn tries to rid of it, eyes going wider every time a new alert pops up, until the screen is filled with clips of the most horrifying nightmares, soundless screams staring them in the face.

Zayn backs away from the screen slowly, eyes impossibly wide, as the two of them stare in horror at the dark images before them.

There's a loud alarm that rips through the room, and Zayn pulls Niall up from his chair, keeping a firm grip around his wrist as he leads them out of the room and through the small hallways, tripping into the King's room.

Liam's there, at the bottom of the steps, and he looks regretful, bowing down before his leader.

"Your Highness," Liam says. "The time has come."

Zayn looks absolutely terrified, choking back a noise he would no doubt deby later.

Louis nods, like he's been expecting this and arises from his throne, standing proud and confident.

"Gather your men, General," Louis says. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

There's a flash of black to Niall's left, but when he looks over, nothing is there.

He darts his eyes around, and then a sliver of pitch black smoke seeps out of the ceiling, until it forms into a figure, a snigger echoing from above.

The figure shapes into itself to reveal a shadow like person, almost a genie, with how the smoke leaves off as a tail, top hat perched upon his faceless head.

The doors bust open to the left, and then a line of soldiers march into the room, bows and arrows poised and ready to attack.

Niall watches with fearful eyes, clutching Zayn's hand hard. There's a mantra running around his head about how this is what he's supposed to defeat, this is why he is here.

The figure blocks every shot arrow, snapping them in halves and then knocking out a handful of the men with one of the larger chunks of wood.

It all happens so fast.

The figure cocks his pointer finger and thumb like a gun at King Louis, and Niall can hear the click as he fires, a puff of black cascading around both Harry and Louis.

When the smoke disappears, there is a black cage around the two of them, and Niall can see the smoke from Louis' hand when he wraps his fingers around two of the bars.

The figure does the same to the soldiers, hoarding them in a corner with a midnight black ferocious beast, eyes a golden yellow that glow in the darkening room.

The figure slowly turns to Liam, and when he aims his hand a him, the click goes off and Liam promptly passes out, probably going through his own personal hell in his dreams right now.

There's a rough tug on Niall's hand, and Niall looks over to see a trail of black wrapped around one of Zayn's ankles, pulling him out of Niall's grip.

"Niall," Zayn says frantically. "You can do this, I believe in you." Zayn says, enunciating each word precisely.

Niall shakes his head, letting out a string if whimpers when Zayn's hand is ripped form his, and Niallw agches with wide eyes as Zayn is enveloped in the black smoke.

When it disappears, Zayn is in a black box, though Niall can see clearly inside, to see what looks like black water coning up past Zayn's adam's apple.

It's too much to take in, Niall knowing how Zayn's biggest fear is drowning, so he turns back to the figure, balling his fists at his sides.

"What do you want?" He shouts. "Want to turn this place into a nightmare?"

Niall cracks his neck, loosening out the limbs in his body until pure adrenaline is fueling him, pumping up for war.

"Let's see what you've got." He challenges. The figure snickers, this obnoxious clow. like laugh that makes the hair rise on the back of Niall's neck.

The figure points at him, and cocks the gun, and when he fires, Niall rolls out of the way, dodging the black panthers that appear from smoke.

The figure points again, and this time he fired the gun in rapid succession, blood thirtsy vampires and flesh eating zombies spewing from the swirling smoke.

Niall dodges them, tries to confuse the figure as he fills the room with each persons biggest fears.

The panthers gain in on him, backing him up the steps, until Niall can do nothing but climb onto the throne, looking down at the murderous animals and objects torturing them in the closed room.

Before Niall can register what's happened, there's the click of the gun and the Niall is being swallowed by the darkness, feeling his entire body being bounded to the throne.

He struggles in the black ropes, though it's no use since they seem to be made of steel.

The figure cackles, obnoxious and loud. Niall darts his eyes around the room as the black panthers close in on him.

Liam's body is twitching uncontrollably, a sweat has broke out among his body. Louis has Harry cradled protectively in his arms, neutral expression on his face.

Niall nearly screams when he looks to the corner, sees Zayn's head nearly submerged under the black water, gaspignin mouthful of air as his feet kick frantically beneath him.

I believe in you

Niall feels his chest ache, wondering why he was picked to be The Chosen One, why he was made the hero, when he doesn't know what the fuck to do.

I believe in you.

believe

Niall startles, can feel the anger bubbling up his throat. The raw fury at seeing this, this thing terrorize his boys, his boys, until he's physically shaking, body going impossibly hot.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He yells, the vibrations bouncing off of the walls and silencing the room completely. The figure glitches, fading into the room for less than a second until it's back to form and this time it doesn't laugh.

The figure points his finger gun at Niall, before slowly moving it to where Zayn is thrashing frantically in the dark water.

Niall tries to keep his face neautral, despite the way his heart is beating out of his rib cage.

"I used to believe in mosters when I was six, used to think that what wanders in the dark was out to get me." Niall says, nearly growling each word. There's a dark tone to his voice, eyes wild and full of anger.

"But then I realized that most things aren't as scary when the sun comes up."

The figure seems to have lost it's concentration, letting his guard down as the beast disappears, unlocking the soldiers form their terror.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Niall screams again, voice coming out animalistic, and the figure coils into itself at the volume of his words, swirling like a black tornado around the ceiling until it bursts into a puf fox black glittery like sand and cascades in a mess on the floor.

The cage in which Harry and Louis were in, disenegrates to a pile of black sand around their feet, looking around their legs.

Liam let's out a strangled cry, and then his body slumps into an unconscious form, the horror stricken look on his face vanishes.

Niall's chains squeeze into him ipossibky tight, to the point where his ribs feel as of they are breaking in two, breath lodged in his chest, before they release and puff into smoke around him.

Niall snaps his eyes over to Zayn, gasping and clutching his throat as he hunches over a mound of black sand.

Niall vaguely recognizes Louis and Harry in front of him, looking down at him with worry filled eyes. Zayn and Liam rush over, until the four of the are crowded around his slumped form on the throne, each with a look of loss on their faces.

Niall can't find it in his strength to move any part of himself, or even manage a few words, the world blurring around the edges before his eyes.

"No, no, no." Niall recognizes the panic in Zayn's voice, hands scrambling at his chest to fist at the fabric there and Zayn buries his head against Niall's rapidly slowing heartbeat, sobs ripping from his throat.

"I love you," Zayn chokes out, like a last plea.

The last thing Niall sees before the world blacks out and his breathing stops short, is Harry biting hard at his knuckle, tears streaming down his beautiful face, Zayn pressing tear stained kisses to Niall's lifeless mouth, Liam looking down at him with empty eyes and Louis' hand coming up to close his eyelids.

-

It takes Niall a while to fully open his eyes, bright lights making him nauseous. He stares up at the ceiling for ages, trying to piece together where he is and what happened.

Artificial lights bare down on him like spotlights, an incessant beeping drilling holes in the side of his head, and there is a dull throb in his left knee.

He groans when he tries to reposition his knee, only to have daggers split open the bone and white hot pain flares up his leg.

"Oh, baby. You're awake." Niall freezes at the voice, the one he hasn't heard in over half a year. He snaps his head over to where his mother is standing out of her chair next to Niall's bed, hospital bed, he notes with a swoop in his belly.

She has tears running down her cheeks, and looks as if she hasn't slept in days. She probably hasn't, Niall thinks bitterly, since he pretty much vanished for six months without so much as a goodbye.

The doctor comes in a minute later, having been alerted of Niall's a wakefulness, and asks him various questions about his basic information, testing to make sure Niall doesn't have brain damage.

It's when the doctor goes on to relay the incident of Niall's purpose for being in a hospital, Niall feels as if he is going to be sick.

The football accident, where Niall got rocked from the side by an animalistic teenage boy.

He had gotten a concussion from hitting his head on the ground so hard, twisting his left leg to the point where he needed major surgery while he was in a coma.

"How long was I asleep for?" Niall asks, hands gripping the rough fabric of hospital blanket when the doctor answers in a too calm voice.

"You were in a coma for three days." She says.

Niall swallows down the sobs threatening to rip out of his throat, thinking back to the four boys he left behind at home.

Home.

The four most important people to him are at home, while Niall is back in a whole different world.

Niall's not home and he will never see those bright hazel eyes ever again.

&&

To Be Continued ....


End file.
